


Babysitting

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Invader Zim comic spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Membrane gives Dib a very important task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for someone who wanted to see Dib meeting 777's children. I write for an au-ish world I suppose where 777 has escaped Moo Ping 10 and now lives with Zim on Earth, now under the same S'ven!

Dib finds himself annoyed the second he walks into his home. In the living room sits his dad with one of Zim’s alien friends, S'ven. The alien, a Vortian specifically, wore a lab coat, goggles, and a hat to poorly disguise himself, yet somehow he had his father convinced he was a real human professor, even with the misshapen legs. He didn’t seem to be a threat, like Zim, but Dib still felt weary of him. This time, it was more than just him, though. There were what appeared to be three Vortian children sleeping on the couch while the two adults chatted.

“Do I even have to say it? I’m just stating the obvious at this point.” Dib furrows his brows, and catches the attention of the two adults.

“Son! I’m so glad you’re home, my colleague and I have a favor to ask of you.” His father walks over to him, and kneels to his level. "Professor S'ven and I have some very important work to attend to, and we were hoping you could watch his children while we were gone. As you can see, they have a rare medical condition, that cause deformation in their legs, and horns to sprout out of their heads, along with big pink eyes. S'ven was worried about finding a sitter who could handle this, but I assured him you would be able to, right son?“

Membrane wraps his arm around him, and Dib looks up at his dad. Sometimes he wondered if his father was just messing with him. Membrane was such a smart man and those were clearly alien children. Part of Dib wants to voice that, but he knows he would just get in trouble for being rude to his dad’s friend. At least it would give him a chance to learn more about a new, hopefully less annoying species than Irken. "I guess I can.”

“Glad to hear it, son!” Membrane pats him on the back, and stands. "Shall we get going then, S'ven?“

"Of course, Professor.” S'ven hops off his chair, and follows Membrane to the door. Before he exits, he turns back to talk to Dib. "Thanks so much for this, Dib. They shouldn’t be much trouble when they wake up, they’re just like normal Earth babies do.“

"Normal Earth babies, huh?” Dib crosses his arms. His slip of the tongue seemed more intentional than Zim’s, like he was playing around. S'ven flashes his sharp teeth, chuckling, before leaving. 

Once he’s alone, Dib shakes his head, walking over to the children. They’re all curled up together, every so often cooing in their sleep. Dib can’t help but smile, they were actually kind of cute. He sits down next to them gently, careful not to wake them. There was no way they could be as bad as dealing with Zim, at least. 

A few hours later, Dib is still sitting on the couch, but now with a sour look on his face. The second the children woke up, they were everywhere and in everything. One keeps ramming their head into a wall, one won’t stop climbing the bookshelf, and the last Dib has to hold in his lap because they wouldn’t stop standing on his back and chewing on his hair. The child now keeps trying to reach his hair and bat at it like a kitten.

“ _Just like normal Earth babies_ ,” he sneers. What he wouldn’t give to be out foiling one of Zim’s stupid plans right now.


End file.
